


I just need...

by SaraSakurazuka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Erotic, F/F, Song fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ormai aveva imparato a conoscere la ragazza con la quale si allenava da anni. Conosceva il suo corpo e conosceva la sua anima. Conosceva esattamente quali punti toccare per farla eccitare, stando sempre attenta a non farla urlare troppo, anche se ormai nessuno si meravigliava più della loro relazione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just need...

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Pairing: Ymir/Christa Renz  
> Prompt: "I don't need this life, I just need somebody to die for" - (Hurts). Angst.   
> Sfida: p0rnfest  
> Generi: angst, erotico, songfic  
> Avvertimenti: spoiler...?, yuri, underage  
> Rating: rosso  
> Numero parole: 1061

_ I could drag you from the ocean,   
I could pull you from the fire  _

  
Ormai aveva imparato a conoscere la ragazza con la quale si allenava da anni. Conosceva il suo corpo e conosceva la sua anima. Conosceva esattamente quali punti toccare per farla eccitare, stando sempre attenta a non farla urlare troppo, anche se ormai nessuno si meravigliava più della loro relazione. Del resto, Christa non aveva mai negato nulla, e lei aveva minacciato un paio di ragazzini che stavano ronzando troppo accanto alla sua ragazza.  
\- Ymir, – un sussurro aveva raggiunto le sue orecchie e delle dita delicate avevano stretto il suo polso – domani dobbiamo svegliarci presto.  
\- Ci svegliamo presto ogni mattina, se proprio devo essere sincera – aveva sorriso e aveva continuato la propria esplorazione sotto la maglietta della bionda. Non era la prima volta e non sarebbe ancora stata l'ultima che le sue dita accarezzavano il suo ventre piatto per salire lentamente verso l'alto, dove sapeva avrebbe incontrato i morbidi seni della compagna. Strinse una mano attorno a quel piccolo monte che ormai conosceva a memoria, sfiorò con le dita la delicata punta e aveva percepito Christa che si portava una mano alla bocca per soffocare un gemito. Adorava quando la bionda si tratteneva, e succedeva fin troppo spesso.  
Aveva sentito la sua schiena che si tendeva mentre continuava a toccarla. Osservò la linea del suo collo, lasciato scoperto dai capelli.  
\- Christa – aveva mormorato il suo nome prima di poggiare le labbra sulla pelle candida dell'altra. Profuma sempre di pulito la sua Christa. Nonostante fosse un soldato, uno tra i migliori della loro classe, Christa sembrava sempre fuori luogo, e forse questo era uno dei motivi per i quali aveva deciso di votare la sua vita a quella ragazza. Dopo aver passato così tanti decenni in una forma che ora detestava, aveva fatto la sua scelta. E quella ragazza bionda era il suo fine ultimo.  
Per salvare se stessa e per salvare l'altra.

 

_ And I could give you my devotion _ _   
_ _ ‘ _ _ Til the end of time _

 

Aveva lasciato scivolare la mano verso il basso. Le dita accarezzarono i morbidi peli dell'intimità dell'altra. Non aveva tempo per lunghe carezze. Non aveva tempo per amarla come avrebbe voluto. Non in quel momento. Ma era sicura che un giorno, prima o poi, avrebbe avuto tutta l'eternità da passare con quella ragazza.  
La accarezzò prima di fare pressione sul suo clitoride. Sentì la ragazza tendersi di più. Tutto sommato si reputava abbastanza brava se riusciva ad eccitare sempre la compagna, anche quando sembrava che questa volesse solo dormire.   
Spinse le dita in lei, mentre Christa piegava la schiena appoggiandola contro il suo petto. Ora avrebbe sentito il suo cuore che batteva come se fosse impazzito, ma non riusciva proprio a fermarlo. Non sapeva se in passato, prima di diventare titano, avesse mai provato simili emozioni. Non ricordava più nemmeno com'era stata la sua vita prima di allora. Aveva come unica vita, come unica cosa che veramente importasse, soltanto il tempo che aveva passato con quella biondina, che era tutto fuorché una santa, anche se cercava in tutti i modi di piacere indistintamente a tutti. L'esatto contrario di lei, a cui del prossimo non interessava se non per i propri fini.  
Ma con Christa era diverso.  
Christa era l'unico essere umano per il quale sarebbe stata disposta a gettare tutto al vento. Tutti gli sforzi fatti fino ad ora, senza quella ragazza accanto a sé non avrebbero più avuto alcun senso.   
Christa era stata la sua salvezza e per Christa avrebbe fatto di tutto.

 

_Because no matter where they take me  
Death I will survive _

 

Spinse le dita con più foga, sentendo la ragazza tremare di piacere. Doveva contenere i gemiti, i movimenti, e questo la rendeva ancora più desiderabile. Sentire il calore sprigionato dal suo corpo la faceva sentire così viva. Le faceva capire che anche nel suo corpo scorreva del sangue caldo. Le faceva capire che il suo cuore batteva come quello di tutti gli altri e che era capace di amare.   
-Y-Ymir... - sentire il proprio nome pronunciato da quelle labbra, con quella voce rotta dall'eccitamento le avrebbe fatto perdere la testa prima o poi. Sapeva che sarebbe stata la sua rovina e che l'avrebbe condotta in solo dio sapeva che pericoli. Ma sapeva anche che neppure la morte l'avrebbe separata dalla bionda. Se non era morta nei 60 anni che vagava fuori dalle mura senza alcuna meta o pensiero, non sarebbe morta neppure ora che si trovava direttamente nella tana del lupo. Non si sarebbe più trasformata, solo per poter così stare accanto a quella ragazza che la faceva sentire così viva.  
Oppure...  
Oppure lo avrebbe anche fatto, ma solo se la vita di Christa fosse stata davvero in pericolo. Della sua vita non le importava molto. Era senza radici, senza un luogo di appartenenza o in cui tornare. Mentre Christa aveva ancora tutte queste cose, nel bene e nel male.   
O ancora, avrebbero potuto essere l'uno il posto in cui tornare dell'altra.  
Questo pensiero così romantico le piaceva tutto sommato.  
Aveva mosso le dita più velocemente nell'altra. Sapeva esattamente quali punti toccare per dare più piacere possibile alla compagna, anche quando erano in dormitorio e dovevano fare piano per non svegliare le altre ragazze. Sentiva le dita bagnate e Christa muoveva il bacino contro di essere per raggiungere l'apice del piacere.   
Avrebbe tanto voluto vederla in viso. Le sue guance erano sicuramente arrossate, come ogni volta che facevano l'amore. Ma forse era meglio non vederla, altrimenti non si sarebbe accontentata di toccarla soltanto, e avrebbero finito per svegliare tutte le altre. E non era il caso.  
Mosse le dita per entrare ancora più in fondo, sentendo improvvisamente al ragazza tendersi e soffocare i gemiti contro il cuscino. L'aveva sentita venire sulle sue dita e doveva resistere alla tentazione di di portarsele alle labbra per leccare il suo orgasmo. E questo le costava un grandissimo sforzo.  
\- Sei crudele – Christa si era voltata velocemente verso di lei, con il respiro affannato e i capelli spettinati.  
\- Ti ho solo aiutata a rilassarti, no? - senza che volesse le sue labbra si erano piegate in un ghigno.  
E lo sapeva. Guardando quegli occhi azzurri che la fissavano, lo sapeva. Probabilmente lo aveva saputo dal primo istante in cui l'aveva vista.   
\- Stai mentendo – a quella accusa aveva sorriso di più e aveva approfittato della sua vicinanza per poterla baciare.  
Anche se di se stessa non le importava molto, anche se si riteneva uno degli esseri più meschini e falsi del mondo, finché Christa fosse rimasta al suo fianco lei avrebbe avuto un motivo per vivere o per morire.

 

_ And I don’t need this life _ _  
_ _ I just need… _ _  
  
_ _ Somebody to die for _ _  
_ _ Somebody to cry for _ _  
_ __ When I’m lonely   
  


 


End file.
